


green sparks

by candistylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, First Meetings, M/M, The X Factor Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candistylinson/pseuds/candistylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>básicamente mi versión fluffy fluffy fluffy de cómo se conocerion los boyfriends y se creó 1d.</p>
            </blockquote>





	green sparks

Un chisporroteo verde.

El fugaz encuentro con aquel par de ojos verdes llevaba horas persiguiendo a Louis, días enteros. Sabía de quién provenía, pero no cómo dar con él.

Con un chico.

En el Bootcamp, las horas pasaban muy rápidamente. Los ensayos se entremezclaban con los ratos libres, y él los dedicaba a buscar a aquel chico que tanto le había llamado la atención.

Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, y Louis se culpaba por ello. Por ello, y por aquel repentino e inexplicable interés, pero intentaba no darle importancia.

Entonces, al final de su estancia en el Bootcamp, ocurrió.

Louis había visto volver a las chicas que no habían logrado pasar a la Casa de los Jueces con lágrimas en los ojos, así que, cuando llegó el turno de los chicos, la mente se le quedó en blanco, de puros nervios.

Detrás suyo, camino del escenario, iba el único amigo que había hecho en aquella escasa semana: un irlandés de dientes torcidos que se había presentado como Niall. Delante, el chico del que todos llevaban tiempo hablando: un tal Liam Payne, que al parecer había hecho una audición impresionante en Manchester.

A medida que iba reconociendo al resto de chicos, las esperanzas de Louis iban desapareciendo, quedando reducidas a la ilusión de ver pasar de fase a gente como Niall o Liam, a gente de su edad.

Esa idea ya se había acomodado en su cabeza cuando, una vez frente a los jueces, le vio.

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, y un nombre apareció en la mente de Louis.

_“Harry. Harry Styles”_

Pero el nombre no vino solo. Un millón de detalles volvieron a su memoria a medida que escudriñaba de nuevo el rostro del chico. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlos?

_“Apenas tiene dieciséis años. Es de Cheshire. Trabaja en una panadería. Tiene una hermana que se llama Gemma…”_

Pero de lo que Louis sí que estaba seguro que Harry tenía, era una sonrisa inolvidable.

Mientras, la otra parte de su cerebro escuchaba más nombres. Nombres de chicos que pasaban a la Casa de los Jueces, entre agradecimientos y sonrisas.

Pero Louis no oyó el suyo. Ni el de Harry. Ni el de Niall, ni el de Liam. Ni siquiera el del otro chico de su edad que había llegado al Bootcamp, que creía recordar que se llamaba Zayn.

Los vio bajar, a los cuatro, con lágrimas en los ojos y la decepción en el rostro.

Y para su sorpresa, él no sentía lo mismo.

Era la ventaja de asimilarlo incluso antes de subir al escenario.

Mientras, Harry, hecho un ovillo sobre una silla, no parecía para nada relajado.

—¿Harry Styles? —murmuró, sentándose a su lado. El chico levantó la cabeza y le observó, con los ojos verdes enrojecidos e hinchados.

—Sí. Y tú eres… —frunció el entrecejo—. Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Nos conocimos en los baños —rió, con una media sonrisa.

—Exacto —sonrió—. A mí me costó más recordar tu nombre…

Harry hizo un amago de sonreír, pero volvió a enterrar la cabeza entre los brazos.

Se hizo el silencio, pero un silencio agradable. Un silencio que a Louis no le hubiera importado que no hubiera sido interrumpido por un grito.

—¡Harry Styles! ¡Louis Tomlinson! ¡Niall Horan! ¡Zayn Malik! ¡Liam Payne!

Los dos chicos se miraron, entre extrañados y maravillados, al tiempo que acudían al escenario. Por segunda vez.

Zayn, Liam y Niall les esperaban allí. Simon, Nicole y Louis tenían cara de tener algo gordo que decir, y los cinco chicos no podían hacer otra cosa que morderse las uñas hasta que las esperadas palabras salieron de la boca de Simon, bendito Simon.

—Hemos decidido que vayáis a la Casa de los Jueces.

Un grito de alegría inundó la sale, y Louis vio a los que ahora eran sus compañeros saltar como locos.

Entonces, su mirada se cruzó con la de Harry, y la conexión volvió a ocurrir.

Acabaron el uno en brazos del otro, como si hiciera siglos que desearan hacerlo. Así que cuando Louis le sintió respirar en algún lugar cercano a su oído, y las mariposas se instalaron en su estómago, lo supo.

Supo que, aunque no tuviera ni la más remota idea de qué ocurriría con aquel grupo, el destello verde y él ya no podrían vivir separados.

Nunca más

**Author's Note:**

> bueno espero que os haya gustado bbies ♡ este es un fic que escribí el año pasado cuando empecé a shippear larry y que subí a mi tumblr (doncasterfireflies.tumblr.com) y quería publicarlo aquí bc fue mi primer fic larry y le tengo mucho cariño  
> nos vemos!!!


End file.
